The Imaginary Spiritual Animal Friends Story Collection
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: This is the first volume that I worked on so for this, it will focus on different cartoon characters.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

You already read their life stories, their own perspectives, and how they helped the Guardians Of Childhood. But now, your about to see them tell stories for the first time. It was really special to work on this and it will show you that my friends have great imaginations and the ability to tell stories. The other reason I wanted to do this was because after the perspective series, I always them to tell stories and that's what there good at. For the first one, it will focus on random cartoon stories that I think of. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Charlie Brown

For Charlie Brown, his life wouldn't get any better. He can't win a single baseball game, can't even kick a football because when he does, Lucy will pull it away anand he will fall on his ass. Even worse, he didn't have the courage to go see the Little Red Haired Girl.

He knew life would go on as normal. That is until one day after losing yet another baseball game, he then said very loudly "God Dammit! We lost another fucking game because you guys weren't paying any attention at all. I can't believe we can't win one single damn game! This is why you assholes never give a fuck for me. It's because you would rather let me die than let me be your friend. This is why I can't trust you guys at all."

A day later after his meltdown, his mother grounded him for not giving his friends another chance. He felt bad because he wished he hadn't say those things. He thought to himself "Man, what have I done? I yell at my friends for not winning the game and i'm to blame. I don't think they ever want to see me again after what I said. I have to talk to them and let them know I was a total jerk and that I want them on the team."

A week later, Charlie Brown saw his team and decided to have a talk with them. Once he got them together, he then said "Team, there's something I need to tell you. I'm sorry for what happened last week. First of all, I shouldn't have said those things to you because I wasn't thinking at all. I want you all to know that I take back all those things I said to you. I know you still hate me but can you at least find it in you to forgive?"

The others thought about it for a few minutes and they decided to accept his apology. Once that was done, charlie brown and his team got to play baseball again and sure, they may have lost again but at least their friendship is much better than last week.

So, the lesson is: always apologize because if you don't, you will be a jerk and also forgiveness is not the same as forgetting.


	3. The Simpsons

Life in the town of Springfield was just ordinary. Everyone was living their lives as normal including the Simpsons. They were just your ordinary average day family. There was Homer, Marge, Lisa, Maggie, and Bart. Now, Bart is the trouble maker because every time he gets in trouble either at home or in school, he would get grounded or get detention.

That all changed one day when he did the most despicable, unimaginable, prank ever pulled off. He literally thought it would be a funny idea to hold the school hostage. At first, it seemed to work. That is until Homer and Marge got the call from the school. After he hanged the phone, they were mad as hell because Bart just crossed the line. Once they arrived, they saw other parents worried about their children. The police was called upon to deal with this. Bart knew he was already in trouble for this.

So, he decided to surrender and thankfully, no kids or teachers were killed. Once they got home, Homer and Marge decided to have a talk with him. They chewed him for thinking of holding an entire school hostage for no reason at all. They also told him that he should've been born in the first place. Once they were done, they told him he's no longer allowed to go to school because he's suspended and also grounded permantly.

So remember this, don't be like Bart and do any stupid shit.


	4. Bugs Bunny

For Bugs Bunny, he lives a simple life in tricking others. He is probably the expert of making you go insane. I guess you can say he sure knows how to be able not to get his ass kicked.

One morning, he was in bed when he heard something he's never heard before: a herd of elephants in his forest. This was quite unusual for him because it's not everyday that this would happen. He really had to get use to this because they would never go any farther. At first, he was okay with this. That is until one elephant accidently puted it's big foot over his rabbit hole and he wasn't able to get out and destroyed his carrot garden by running through it.

But now, he was done with this. He knew there must be a way to get them out of here. So, he asked a mouse to do the job and it agreed. Once the herd saw the mouse, they ran like hell and out of the forest.

Once they were gone, Bugs breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his rabbit hole. I guess you can say that's how Bugs Bunny lives his life to the fullest.

So Remember This, just because you're facing a problem doesn't mean you think of ways to solve the problems.


	5. Tiny And Lou

Have you ever wanted to live with animals? Well, meet Willa. She's just your ordinary 6 year old girl who lives with her dad and she has many animal friends. Of those many, there are 2 male Asian elephants named Tiny and Lou.

Now, these two are always thinking of ways to cause trouble. Ranging from this and that, these two just cause trouble all the damn time. None of the others don't find it a problem but for Willa's dad, he sometimes regret they day these two ever came to his home. Things were going at first okay but one day would never be the same for Willa.

The day was important for her dad because he was having some guests come over and Willa and her friends were to be on their best behavior. At first, things were going very normal. That is until Tiny and Lou did something unthinkable: they accidently spilled the food on the guests. Their clothes were ruined and they thought this house should burn in hell and that he shouldn't exist at all. They of course, left without a word and Willa's dad knew who to blame for this.

When the next morning came, he decided to have a talk with Willa. He wasted no time in blaming Tiny and Lou for ruining dinner last night and that they should be ashamed of themselves. Tiny and Lou heard the talk and they knew being naughty wasn't what they were suppose to be. So, from that point foward, they ended their naughtiness and became more helpful and friendly.

Once the same guests from last night came back for dinner. Now, usually Tiny and Lou would cause trouble but amazingly, they didn't. Instead, they decided to help out with the table, food, and they had good behavior. Willa's dad was quite suprised because this was very unusual to him. willa was also quite surprised because she wouldn't see them act politely. Thankfully, the guests were very delighted with the way it all went out. Willa knew Tiny and Lou were now more friendly than naughty.

So Remember This, if you want to change your ways, you should probably do it right away because if not, you will end up in trouble.


	6. The Pink Panther

Have you ever heard of a panther who is able to live his life normally? Some people say it's superstition while other people say that's what color a panther should not be. Say what you say about him. He justs lives like a human being because he can walk on his 2 legs.

I guess you can say this is not your ordinary panther. Many have wondered how it's able to live a normal life without any trouble or any tradegy. It's still a question that still doesn't has a answer to this day.

Now, there can be a lot to be said about this. From the fact that it's the only panther to have the color pink to the fact that no one knows where this came from.

This is just the few questions that people have on this creature. Not everybody knows this but this panther is actually from a family tree of pink panters.

Believe it or not, this breed of panther actually dates back to the very beginning of time right when humans first came.

They noticed a strange looking panther and the couldn't believe it was pink. The pink panther is a rare species because they would rather live alone than together.

We may never know this but one thing's for certain: the pink panther will always be a mystery and you may never know what it may do next.

So Remember This, it's okay to be curious because sometimes we all need to find how this or that ever happened in the first place.


	7. Popeye

Everyone can be different. Sometimes, there are the brave and the bold. Other times, there are the weak and afraid.

Popeye isn't a coward because when he eats his spinach, he packs quite a punch. Not even Bluto would stand a chance against him.

Many people have said that he's just like any ordinary sailor. While others say that he's a hero and a role model for generations to look up to. It's still a question on how Popeye became who he is today.

For Olive Oil, she knows when she's in trouble, she knows who will come and rescue her. She and Popeye got married and they had a son named Popeye Jr. They knew the name was perfect for him because he wanted to be like him.

Now, there have been many stories of Popeye and it will show that even sailors can become heroes.

So Remember This, just because you're a hero doesn't mean you should take it in the wrong way. Use the fame very wisely and very carefully.


End file.
